Fight for You
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Septiplier. This is part two of Innocent Boy and the Bully. In this one it is sr. year and Mark has gotten suspended for three days defending Jack. While Tyler and Ethan have in-school Suspension. Now Jack is all alone to defend himself but he has Mark's leather jacket to keep him company. What happens when Mark returns, after learning his baby was threatened? Enjoy :)


It's senior year for Jack and Mark, they have been going out since that rainy night at Mark's house. They are still secretly dating but Mark's boys know about it they don't care. They like Jack they find him cool. Ethan and Tyler have in-school suspension while Mark has been suspended for three days for fighting with a football player. The football player has been picking on Jack and Mark with his boys to make it clear that was a mistake but the football player turned in as Mark hit him for no reason. As Mark has lied before and been warned before to stop fighting. They suspended him without listening to his side of things he also has to write an apology letter to the bully.

"This sucks...you were fighting because of me," says Jack.

"Hey, don't start with that, I would fight for you any time you need," says Mark.

"Yeah but now you're suspended for three days and grounded for the weekend...I was hoping...we could go out this weekend…" says Jack.

"You know...I could sneak out…"

Jack punches him playfully for that one.

"I'm kidding, you could come over. Pops won't know he works this weekend and we could have fun ourselves," says Mark.

Jack smiles kissing Mark happily, Tyler and Ethan come scooping Jack out of the car. Mark whistles tossing his leather jacket to Jack. Jack goes to protest but Mark's far out of the site as he drives off-campus when security comes in to tell Mark to get lost.

"Come on casanova you can't get suspended too," says Tyler.

"I don't plan on it," says Jack.

He puts Mark's jacket on he just hopes that the football player will leave him alone. While in class Jack texts Mark about the jacket but Jack doesn't let it up as he makes it clear that for three days, Jack is to wear that jacket. He puts his phone away ignoring the notification coming from his phone as the teacher announces a test. He sighs and does the test doing it well like always. He goes to his locker to get his science book for his AP chemistry book. He looks at his phone to see what Mark texts him.

"Make sure to wear that this weekend, you look so sexy ;)"

Jack bites his lip they haven't had sex in a long time but they do tease each other about the next time they will have sex. They just continue to get interrupted or cancel plans on each other. Jack doesn't notice the jock get behind him until there is a thud behind him.

"Fishbach weren't you told to scram," says the football player.

Jack shakes as he turns around to face the familiar voice of the football player.

"You aren't Fishbach," says the football player.

"Hey, I know who that is, that's the loser who told Mark on your ass," says another player.

"I did not! He saw you guys do it, he even said so!" says Jack.

"Yeah yeah, so tell me, nerd where did you get the jacket?" asks the player.

The player tugs on Jack's jacket, Jack smacks his hand away.

"None of your business, you should have gotten in trouble!" says Jack.

He points a finger at the player who swats his hand away.

"Ooo you got a brave streak huh? Well guess what, Mark isn't here to save you this time," says the player.

He and his boys get closer, adrenaline goes through Jack's scared body. He acts quick punching the football player. He slams his locker closed on the player's hand running for it. The other players help get their friends out.

"Get him and remind him not to do that again!" calls out the football player.

They run but they can't catch up to Jack. The next three days, Jack lays low he doesn't tell Mark what is going on but Jack can't hide anything long from Mark. He spills his guts out that Friday telling him what happened. Mark himself who has been edging Jack on for sex, puts sex on the back burner. He is tired of this, he can't protect his boyfriend. He knows the football player wouldn't mess with his boys. They know better than that because Mark protects his boys when people know who his friends are they don't go near them. Monday morning Jack is confused and scared because Mark didn't drive him to school like normal. He just told Jack that he would be late to school that day. He tells Jack to wear his jacket and bring a bag with him. Which confuses Jack, even more, why would he need a change of clothes? They only go out on the weekends to draw away seeing eyes. The next thing Jack hears is someone punch his locker he turns to see the player with his hand wrapped up.

"I can't play for six weeks and it is your fault," says the player.

"That isn't my fault, please leave me alone," says Jack.

"I don't think I will," says the player.

A crowd draws around the players and Jack. Jack wants to run so fast but everything is pinning him to the locker. There is a tap on the players' shoulders, the player turns to see an angry Mark on him.

"Leave if you want to stay in school," says the player.

"I don't think I will, this crowd sees the truth. Who do you think called them?" asks Mark.

Jack looks at Mark even more confused, Mark snaps his fingers his boys help Mark beat the living heck out of the player's friends then Mark punches him hard. He drags Jack out of the way before pressing in front of his boyfriend making the locker slam behind him kissing him hard on the mouth their tongues intertwine. Jack lets his hands land on Mark's shoulder his whole body submits under Mark's body. Mark breaks the kiss with slow kisses between him. He knocks the player into the lockers across the way and puts his arm into the player's neck kneeing his gut as well.

"Listen here pissant. You touch my boyfriend again, you are fucking with me. You want to keep your scholarship pretty boy?" growls Mark.

"*gulp* Yeah," says the player.

"Then you leave Jack alone, got it?" asks Mark.

"Got it," says the player.

"Good, get out," says Mark.

He releases the player who runs with his boys. Mark turns to the crowd going over to Jack.

"That goes for all of you! Fuck with him you are fucking with one of my boys. *cracks neck* Now go," says Mark.

The crowd runs quickly, it doesn't take long for the news to spread around school that Mark and Jack are dating. Mark doesn't care to know that he would rather protect Jack over letting the world not know that Jack is his. After school, Jack grabs his bag like he was told to do. They go to Mark's car and Mark just drives.

"Babe?" asks Jack.

"It'll be a rough night," says Mark.

Jack is confused but decides not to question it. He lets Mark drive, Mark drives around what seems like an eternity before making it to an abandoned house that has been kept.

"Is this why you were late?" asks Jack.

"Basically"

He leads Jack into the bedroom which has a nice bed.

"Now I'm hungry," says Mark.

He roughly kisses Jack stripping his shirt off. Jack kisses back stripping Mark's shirt off. They kiss with more passion than the thought of before. Mark tosses Jack onto the bed with a lions hunger. He rips off Jack's pants and boxers off at once. Mark strips off his pants and boxers reaching down he grabs his leather jacket. He tops Jack tying him to the bed. He goes inside of Jack without warning him. Jack moans his back arching. He wasn't expecting it but thrusts so he is completely inside of Mark. Mark switches them so Jack is on top licking down Jack's stomach making the Irish man moan as he feels the scratches go down his back. He couldn't move his arms more than up and down the bedpost. Mark thrusts inside of Jack and Jack gets the hint riding his lover. Mark pulls him down to kiss him he smacks Jack's ass when he wants Jack to pick up the pace. Jack goes as fast as he can bouncing all the way down Mark's dick. Mark moans loud thrusting with Jack going just as fast. They come in unison but the night just begins. Mark flips them again so that Jack is on his hands and knees.

"We never done this before…" says Jack.

He was still the shy guy Mark met those years ago. Mark bites Jack's shoulder in response nibbling on the tip of Jack's ears making him moan.

"I always loved these ears, I wonder what dirty secrets they could hold?" asks Mark.

Jack turns red as Mark goes slow pounding into Jacks' ass. He doesn't want to hurt the man underneath him but he knows Jack will use the safe word if needed. Jack moans leaning down holding onto the bedpost. It felt so good, he didn't know it could feel so good. He moans feeling Mark's dick inside of him and even more as Mark digs his nails into Jack's hip.

"Mark" moans Jack.

"Hold it for me, baby," says Mark.

"No, more faster," moans Jack.

Mark doesn't have to be told twice he pounds his dick inside Jack harder and faster it felt so good to be inside him. Jack feels Mark wrap his hand around his dick pumping it and twisting it. Jack moans more arching his back thrusting against Mark's hand. Jack comes first followed by Mark. Jack lands on the bed as Mark takes his dick out of Jack. Jack turns on his stomach, Mark takes Jacks bounds off of him. Jack looks up at Mark hungry but doesn't say anything. Mark goes to get a rag for both of them but Jack pulls Mark back to bed and takes Mark's fingers in his mouth cleaning them. Mark turned red but didn't stop Jack, Jack looked so hot like that. Jack surprises Mark and himself by getting on his hand and knees putting Mark's cum covered dick in his mouth. Mark stops him making Jack lift his head. He couldn't help it he was so horny.

"What are you doing? I was about to clean us both up," says Mark.

"I'm hungry myself," says Jack.

Mark blinks not sure how to respond, Jack puts his mouth back on Mark. He sucks and licks the member under him swirling his tongue around the tip. He goes all the way down then back up. Mark stops him long enough to kiss him then pulls him closer grabbing Jack hard by the balls but not hard enough to hurt him.

"If we do this don't complain when you can't sit tomorrow or can't swallow anything," says Mark.

"Fook sounds hot," says Jack.

He goes back to work, Mark adjusts so he doesn't hurt Jack. He grabs Jack's hair letting him go to work the mouth around his dick. Jack's breath hitting his member as he licks he moans enjoying every second of this.

"Fuck" moans out Mark.

He adjusts again thrusting into his baby's mouth. Jack closes his eyes moaning on Mark. He licks as Mark thrusts. Mark cums inside of Jack's mouth he covers Jack's mouth. Jack gives him a "what do you think, I'm going to do?" look. He swallows every drop and cleans up Mark. Mark moans at the site bringing Jack up he thrusts back into him he carries him to the wall pinning him tightly against it. Jack wraps his arms around Mark's shoulders he moans as Mark roughly thrusts into him he thrusts back a bit slower they come down kissing their tongues twisting around each other. Mark and Jack come more with Jack covering both of their chests. They don't care Mark just carries him into the shower fucking him the whole way. Mark puts him down gently to clean them both up but he doesn't exit Jack. He instructs Jack to turn around and put his hands against the shower wall. Jack does as told the lust eating up his whole body. Mark thrusts a bit slower but still a quick pace it is his first time having sex in the shower too but he would never tell Jack that. The shower erupts in moans from both men. After a long hot shower, they go back to bed huffing and puffing out of air. When Jack can breathe he gets up slowly and kisses Mark, Mark puts his hand in Jack's hair and kisses him back.

"That was...wonderful," says Jack.

"It was more than that, let's get some sleep I'll cook us some grub when we wake up," says Mark.

Jack snuggles in not caring that the bed is wet right now.

"Mark?" says Jack.

"Hmm?" says Mark, sleepily.

"Thanks for earlier," says Jack.

He was trying hard not to sound sappy but it kind of did. He looks up hearing snoring from Mark. He lets out a slight chuckle snuggling into his chest. The next morning he wakes up in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow!" says Jack.

"I told you not to complain, I did warn you!"

"Shut up! I need to get dressed for school!"

"Orr we can skip school and relive yesterday…"

"Mark!"

"It was just a suggestion, breakfast is ready!"

"...later?"

"Huh?"

"Tonight!"

"Sounds like a hot date to me, get dressed!"

Jack smiles getting dressed he joins Mark in the kitchen and kisses him again before sitting down slowly to eat.

"Pancakes! Sweet!" says Jack.

"Best for my baby," says Mark.

"Aww, thanks. I love you," says Jack.

"I love you too," says Mark.

The End.


End file.
